


A Friendly Voice

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [62]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: A soft voice next to him interrupted his thoughts.





	A Friendly Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing around with this, I wanted Edward to have another friend and I think he and Lavinia would have got on quite well.

Edward lay on his bed miserably. When he was alone like this, despair took hold and he got into a downward spiral, worrying about all the things he would never do again. It seemed hopeless.   
“Hello.” A soft voice next to him interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head towards her.   
“Hello, miss.”   
“I was just visiting the hospital to see the work Sybil's doing and… you looked lonely.”   
Edward was touched.   
“Thank you, I would be grateful for the company.”   
The lady pulled up a chair and sat next to him.   
“My name is Lavinia.”   
“Edward Courtenay.” He smiled.


End file.
